Surprise
by Mightylabrats
Summary: Everything's normal at Logan High, that is, until Livi shows up. Skylar can't remember anything from the day before, and Alan can't shake the feeling that something's off. Also, the Lab Rats haven't contacted them in days. Will flashbacks solve the puzzle stumping everyone? Will everything change forever? And will anyone answer the most important question, "Who is Livi?"
1. New Band on the Block

At Logan High School, Skylar wakes up with a massive headache and no idea what happened yesterday. Kaz and Oliver appear at her side. "Skylar, are you okay?" Kaz asks. Oliver chimed in, "You look like you hit your head pretty hard." "I'm fine," Skylar replied, "I honestly can't remember what happened, but, yeah, I'm okay." The bell rings for first period. Oliver says, "Got to get to class, see you guys later." He leaves.

After school, there's a girl in the halls, singing, really good. "Woah," Kaz says, "Listen to your voice go! It's like it has a little brain of its own!" "Wow, that's good... What's your name?" The girl spoke. "Livi. And thanks. You know you two are the only ones who have talked to me at this school, and I've been here for a whole day! I hate being the new kid!" "Yeah," Oliver said, "We used to be the new kids that no one talked to." He thought about that. "And now we're just the vaguely familiar kids that no one talks to." Alan comes down the stairs. "Hey I'm Livi." Alan looks at her with confusion. "Yeah I know," Alan replied and bumped fists with Livi, "We have P.E. together, and history, and home ec." She still didn't know him. "We're budget partners." Livi looked back in realization. "Sorry. I did not know that. Hey," Livi asked, "Oliver, do you play guitar?" She pulls out a guitar from her locker. "No," Oliver replied, "No, but I always wanted to."

His superpowers kicked in. He could see all the frets and strings to play the perfect song. Livi looks in awe. He plays amazingly and dramatically, and everyone stares. Oliver looks up, terrified what just happened. He hesitates and says, "What do you know? Beginners' Luck." "We should start a band! I can sing, you can really play guitar, and... dang. All we need is a drummer. "It could be Kaz," Oliver suggested. Kaz is banging two pencils against a locker in perfect rhythm. "Yeah... I think it will be Kaz.

Livi- Yeah. It's gonna be Kaz. Skylar walks up to the four friends. "Hey," she looks at Livi. "Who are you?"

"Livi. You are Sk-" she catches herself while speaking, "Connie, right?" Connie looks at Livi suspiciously and replies, "Yeah..." Livi notices her sudden suspicion, and starts to pack up her things. "Well, I gotta go! See you all tomorrow!" She runs out of the school. Connie looks at Oliver and Kaz, but they weren't phased by anything Livi said. "Guys! Wasn't that super weird?" Kaz and Oliver seemed confused. "What seemed weird?"

"Ugh!" Those two could be so ignorant sometimes. "Did you hear her say my name? She said Sk- Connie! Did she start to say Skylar?!" Oliver still seemed not phased. "We don't know. She probably just messed something up. Stop being so paranoid." "She seems like a nice girl," Kaz assured her, "It'll be fine."

A few days ago: At the Bionic Academy, things are normal. Kaz and Oliver are at school this quarter, so Bree, Chase, and Donald moved back to the Academy for a few months. The hydroloop door opens, and an unfamiliar girl steps out. "Hi," she says shyly. Bree turns and looks at the girl. "Hey can we help you?" Chase, worried for everyone's safety, steps in. "Wait, Bree, we don't know who this is." "I think it's fine. She's just a girl." Chase contemplates both sides. Finally, making a decision, he says, "Alright, you can come." "Thanks!" She steps out of the hydroloop, her eyes in awe. Whether the amazing architecture or something completely different, her mind became full of excitement. "Welcome to the Bionic -Former-Academy," Bree said, "Is there anything we can do for you?" The girl's mouth immediately dropped. "Oh my! You're Bree, superhuman girl hero." She paints a rainbow motion with her hand. "You're my idol!" Bree blushes at the compliment. "Actually," the girl continued,"If you don't mind, my, um, family's boat broke down a few islands over. Could I stay with you for a bit while it's getting fixed?" Bree starts to reply, but Chase looks at Bree, concerned. "Let me go ask Mr. Davenport." Bree super speeds off to find Mr. Davenport. She finds him working in the weapons room. "Hey, Bree." "Hey Mr. Davenport, so, there's this girl on the island. I'd say about 17 years old. Pretty tall. She claims her family's boat broke down a couple islands over. Can she stay?" "Well, it is hard to just let in a stranger off the... streets? But I guess we do help people. Let me meet her." Bree super speeds back to the lobby to where the girl is waiting. "So this is her," Bree says. The girl waves openly and smiles. Donald examines the girl, as to do a computer scan. Cautiously, he says, "Yeah, she can stay here for a while." The girl jumps and squeals. "Let's go find you a guest room!" Bree says. The rest of the people turn around. The girl looks back at them, not looking at her. She grins and follows Bree away.


	2. False Friends

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"At Logan High the next day, Livi needs to get the band going. "We just need a place to practice." She looked at Kaz to answer. "I live in a pretty small place, so..." Kaz quickly responds. "I know a place: The New Lab!" Oliver and Skylar look at him with disbelief. "Uhh... The New Labrador... Retriever Park. Nice acoustics!" Livi looks at him, confused, but sure she's met the right guys. "We can practice at Kaz's house, right?" Oliver asked, "I mean, he's there more than the dog park!" He looked at Kaz. "Yeah, that works," Kaz answered. "It's settled then! Practice at Kaz's house tomorrow. Here's the guitar by the way." "Thanks!" Alan is acting weird around Livi today. "So we're just going to trust her?" "Alan," Oliver said, "She needs some new friends." "See you guys after school." Livi left. After two hours of practice, the three new band mates have got a hit song coming. "Dude," Livi explained, "You guys got raw talent!" "Well," Kaz started, "If our talent is raw, then we better get cookin'!" He does a rim shot on the drums. Everyone looks at him. They'd all heard better jokes. "What? I got that one from Adam." Livi feels an eerie presence behind her. She turns around, and Alan is weirdly looking at her. She raises her eyebrows. "Alan, what are you doing?" Oliver asked. "Just asking Livi a few questions. Where were you born? When is your birthday? Who is the Prince of England?" "I- I don't know." "Aha! So he's not from England!" "Ok," Oliver said, clearly having enough, "This practice just became band members only." Alan looks at Livi, who is motioning for him to leave. "Well then. I guess I'm in the band!" Livi looked at him crazily with her eyebrows raised. "I mean, um, can I be in the band?" He looks at Livi again. "Let him in," she said "What instrument do you play?" "Ooh! Listen to this sound I invented!" He starts to do his 'original' sound. "Let's not!" Oliver stepped in, heroically. "Well if I can't play the Alan... Then I can try the triangle." Alan suggested. "That works." Kaz gets an alert from school about a project he's working on with Kaz. "Kaz, come quick!" Kaz and Oliver leave the room. "Thanks for letting me be in the band! You know, with you on vocals and me on the triangle, it could really bring this band to the next level!" Livi looks at him with a change in tone. "Don't get used to all this attention. Look, I barely even let you in the band, don't push it! I let you in so you'd stop bothering me about what's not your business." Alan stood in disbelief. "What?" Livi picks up her microphone stand, shows it to Alan, and slams it into the ground, breaking and cracking it. "Why would you break you own stand?" Alan asked. Oliver and Kaz walk in. Before they turn around, Livi places the stand in Alan's hands. "Why would you break my microphone stand?!" Livi falsely accused. "What are you-" Ohhh." "Why would you break her mic?" Oliver asked. Livi looked at Alan with a threatening look. "I don't break things!" Alan exclaimed. Oliver and Kaz looked at him. He realized what he said wrong. "Ok, I do break stuff, but not this time I swear! I'm gonna go all SCI on this one!" Oliver, the perfectionist he is, corrected him. "You're not in the 'CSI' so you can only go kind of-" "I said ALL CSI!" Alan screamed. He leaves Kaz's house, and finds Gus. He knew he was innocent, but couldn't one person to believe him. "Ugh!" Alan exclaimed, "Why can't I prove that Livi broke the mic?" "Probably because she's such a good liar." Alan took a minute for that to sink in. "Wait, you saw her do it?!" Gus explained the whole thing. He had Kaz's backpack, and he needed to return it. "Well, if you heard it, then will you help me?" "No. I can't have her get in trouble. She's the VP in my club." "What club?" Livi ran out of the house with her broken mic stand. "Alibi Club!" She answered, and ran off./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"It is the next day. Everyone does their daily work, and Bree walks over to Douglas. He seems to be working on transferring files. "What are you looking at?" she asks. "Oh, nothing. Just some old pictures. I needed some storage to create a new code I've been working on. I've got waaaaay too many pictures. So, I'm downloading them onto Donnie's conputer. Look at the good old days!" Bree stands in shock. "These pictures, they're from your old underground lab with Marcus!" She yells into the other room. "Chase! You have to see these pictures from Douglas' tablet!" Chase leaves his stations to look. "Woah, is that Marcus?" Douglas replies with a yes. "Wait, Douglas, who are those two kids in the background?" Douglas looks around the room, and debates about telling them the truth. He felt they deserved it, and he deserves whatever he got. So, he decided to say, "Well, I haven't been completely honest with my past." Bree throws her arms up in the air in disgust and utter disapproval. "Unbelievable!"/div 


	3. The Robotics Lab

Bree and Chase couldn't believe what they were hearing. More secrets! First the fact that he was their father, Marcus, and Daniel.

"So many lies," Chase said, "What haven't you told us about?" Douglas looked like he regretted speaking the truth. "Well you know how Marcus was my greatest creation?" Bree nodded her head, and Chase rolled his eyes. "That's probably because," Douglas continued, "I had other test subjects, if you will, to try out new upgrades on. I adopted a girl, and a boy a bit younger than her. After that, I made Marcus, and the two kids were older than him by about a year. The same age as Chase. Marcus' chip was more advanced than theirs, kind of like how Chase's chip is more advanced then Adam and Bree's. Chase feels the excitement inside of him, and unknowingly, internally screams. He shouts, "I'm perfect," and the rest of them looked at him. He realized the embarrassing moment, and stops. "Anyway, I had bugs in their chips, so... I kicked them out. Threw them out on the streets." Bree and Chase looked somewhat shocked at his evil doings of the past. "They found out that they were being replaced by Marcus, so that's probably why they look angry in the picture." Bree, scared for her own safety, spoke out. "Where are they now?""After I threw them out, it was like the doomsday virus we discovered from Taylor. They both had two weeks until they exploded. They looked at each other about the friend they never knew about. Douglas froze in his tracks. "Unless they were smart enough to stop it..."

"Alright," the professor started, "It's time to meet your partners." Everyone in the room was seated at a table with two people per table. Most of them already knew each other. However, undoubtedly, the two smartest people in the room didn't. The partners were a man and a woman. The man seemed interesting, mysterious in some way. The inside of his notebook was covered in weird designs and pictures that contained wired codes and blocks and viruses. He didn't seem like the nicest person, but not the meanest either. He never really had been appreciated in life. The woman, well, her notebook was filled with scribbles and notes, like she couldn't figure something out. Every formula she tried never worked. They both were frustrated, unappreciated people. "What's your name?" The woman asked politely. "Douglas. And yours?" "Giselle."


	4. Suspected Shadows

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongSorry about Chapters 1 and 2. Whenever I copy them, they show up the same. Thanks for the reviews though!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Bree became extremely worried at the thought. "So, what do you mean, 'If they were smart enough to stop it?'" Douglas feared the outcome. "The girl, Subject A for Marcus, I called her Ally, had super intelligence like Chase. They had a lot of glitches, but if they worked for long enough to make an antidote for the doomsday virus, they both could've made it out alive." Chase grimaced in anger. "So you're saying that there could be two bionic kids roaming the street?!" Douglas nervously shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." "Who have aged in three years?! "Yep." Bree looks at Chase and Douglas. "Sorry, but I promised the new girl a tour of the island," Bree said, "Gotta keep my promises!" She super speeds away. Chase, confused and angry, asks, "So there could be two bionic kids roaming the streets?" "Maybe," Douglas relied nervously. "Who have aged in three years?!" "Yep," Douglas said, regretting that he had ever told Chase anything. "How could you not tell us this?" Chase asked. Douglas knew that the bionics on Ally and her brother were not his best work. "I was a little ashamed of them." "Well, you've put the academy in danger, and all of us. We have to be careful about who we let into our lives." After the some of the island has been shown to the new girl, they walk in to the lobby and the training room. "This is the training area," Bree spoke, "Where we, well, train!" The girl laughed. "Thanks. And, um, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name yet. It's Dani. But some of my friends call me D.K." "Cool. I'm Bree. This is my brother Chase, and my uncle, Douglas." Chase waves at Dani, and she waves back, but when Douglas looked her way, she shyly turned around in fear. Dani, facing the other way, stated, "Thanks! I've always dreamed of this!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Ugh, I hate this!" Kaz exclaimed. "What," said Oliver. "Going to school. This whole 'in order to graduate, you need to be at school at least one quarter a year!' Even though we have things to take care of. I mean, we are helping them find those hackers. Like, they destroyed every database in the school! We have to start all over now. And we have to put a pause on our team." "Yeah," Oliver said wistfully, "I miss Bree, too." "True. We haven't heard from them in days." "It might be a good idea to check up on them... You know, it's probably fine." The two boys transport away through a wormhole. The technology at the construction site allows security footage from hidden cameras. "Kaz, have you found out the suspects for the Logan High Hacking yet? Everyone's freaking out. No one has ever seen anything like this." "No. But I have some shadows of the figures. See, there's a man and a woman, and three teenagers: two boys and a girl." "Well, I guess we can work off that." Kaz and Oliver start to leave the site. Their teacher, Mr. Ryano, walks up. Kaz and Oliver are frightened. "Mr. Ryano! What are you doing here?" "I heard that you were forming a band," he said in his deep voice, "Is that correct?" "That is correct, sir," Kaz answered. "Well, as you know, I was working on a technology project with Connie. But, if you and Livi are forming a band, I thought, 'Why not make a presentation on you four!" "Sounds good," Oliver answered. After Mr. Ryano drove away in his car, the two wormhole transported away. At the science fair the next day, Skylar paces on the floor. "Where is Mr. Ryano," she thought to herself, "He's gotta be around here somewhere!" "Connie," said Mr. Ryano, "Glad you're-" "Where were you," Connie exclaimed. "Sorry. No need to get angry. However, there is a slight change in plans." "What change?" "Kaz, Oliver, and Livi, they're doing a concert here for science fair." "What," Skylar said infuriated, "Why aren't we doing the technology lesson like we talked about?" "I thought it would be cool,-" "Well it's not! I wanted to inform people about the dangers of identity theft, not go to some sort of rock concert!" "It's more like pop..." Skylar gives him a glare. "How about you get to play when they're done?" Skylar considered. "Alright." The band plays their concert, and Skylar waits anxiously for her turn to play. "Hey, Livi," Oliver asks after the concert, "What's the black wristband you're wearing?" Livi fidgets with it, and hides it under her sleeve. "Oh, nothing. It's a Davenfittracker. Davenport Industries combined on a project for a device that tracks daily steps. Only a few are out; they're pretty rare." Connie gets up on stage. She strums her guitar, but the notes come out horribly wrong. "You know what would be even better," Mr. Ryano asked, "If you could play!"/div 


End file.
